


Pulling strings

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion! John knew that Sherlock's experiments would go too far one day, and he was having none of it.<br/>It didn't take long for there post-argument texts to get a little off topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling strings

**Author's Note:**

> Another little improv fic written by me and Faith.

John, I think you're overreacting here. -SH

 

Me? Overreacting? I don't think so, Sherlock. -JW

 

 

  
I told you to stand back.  -SH   


 

  


It EXPLODED for fucks sake! -JW

 

 

Let's not be dramatic. It was small explosion. -SH

 

  


It shook the flat, Sherlock! -JW

 

 

I commend your hyperbole John, but it wasn't THAT bad. -SH

 

  


Fine! Fine. Grab my emergency bag and leave it outside the flat. I'm staying somewhere else for a couple of days. -JW

 

 

No. -SH

 

  


Excuse me? Fine, I'll get it myself. -JW

 

 

You? Are coming here? You may want to wait a few hours. -SH

 

  


Forget the bag. I'm heading on the tube. -JW

 

 

Can I stay with you. There seems to be some minor acid damage. -SH

 

  


I don't know if you understand the meaning of 'argument' but no, you cannot. Stay with Mrs. Hudson. -JW

 

 

She'll ask why, and I can't tell her after the "bullet holes in the wall" debacle. -SH

 

  


You figure it out Sherlock. Not my problem, now I don't want to talk now. -JW

 

 

I asked Mrs Hudson. She told me that you have to come home. -SH

 

  


You are such a child, and she is not my mother. -JW

 

 

OK, that was a clever lie to get you to come home. Please John, I'll get Mycroft to find out where you're staying -SH

 

  


That wasn't clever. That was childish. And I don't care if you get the world to find out where I'm staying, I'm still not coming home. -JW

 

 

I'll clean it up, I promise. -SH

 

  


That's not the point, Sherlock. No, I'm going to Harry's for a couple nights. -JW

 

 

She's drinking again, don't go there. -SH

 

  


Then I'll go to Sarah's! -JW

 

 

No John, please not there, she wants to have sex with you. -SH

 

  


Maybe it'll teach you a lesson. -JW

 

 

Exactly what kind of lesson is that? I won't learn anything from it. Just come home and I'll make it up to you. -SH

 

  


No. Sherlock I'm sick of it! I tell you to stop and clean up after yourself, and what do you do? You make it blow up in my face. Literally! -JW

 

 

Just tell me what you want me to do! -SH

 

  


I'm done. Just done. -JW

 

 

Please don't say that! Just tell me what I need to do to get you home. -SH

 

  


I really don't feel like talking right now, Sherlock. -JW

 

 

John? -SH

 

Pick up your damn phone. -SH

 

I never call anyone, just answer -SH

 

  


No. -JW

 

 

Fine then, don't. But you know what John Watson, you're not exactly thhe perfect room mate. -SH

 

  


Don't turn this around on me! -JW

 

 

I already have. You have no idea how hard it is for me to live with you. -SH

 

  


Excuse me? -JW

 

You don't know what it's like, seeing you with those women all the time. -SH

 

  


What in the world are you talking about? -JW

 

 

 You've constant;y got dates, I hate it. -SH

 

  


And you ruin every single one of them! -JW

 

 

Well John, you have yet to meet the right person. -SH

 

  


How can I when you RUIN THEM?! -JW

 

 

  
I know they aren't right for you.  -SH   


 

  


And who do you think is? Hm? Enlighten me. I'm going to let the great Sherlock Holmes enlighten me. -JW

 

 

I wouldn't expect you to understand it. -SH

 

  


Try me. -JW

 

 

 Me. -SH

 

  


You...? You what? -JW

 

 

Me, not those women. Me -SH

 

  


What are you talking about? -JW

 

 

You asked me to tell you who the right person is for you. I gave you my answer. -SH

 

  


You're joking. -JW

 

 

I don't joke, unless it is in someway in reference to Anderson. -SH

 

  


You've got to be joking. -JW

 

 

I.DON'T.JOKE -SH

 

  


I think you've been watching to much crap telly. -JW

 

 

Why? Are you changing the subject? -S

 

  


I'm on Sarah's block. -JW

 

 

Turn back John, please. -SH

 

  


I don't know why I should. -JW

 

 

Because you should choose me John. -SH

 

  


I am not gay. -JW

 

 

I know. -SH

 

  


Its raining now, I'm gonna step in. -JW

 

 

Please don't sleep with her. -SH

 

 

  


I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid. -JW

 

 

No, of course you aren't stupid, I am _SH

 

  


You? Stupid? Ha! Stop watching all those soap operas, Sherlock. Sarah won't leave me alone., I'm considering the rain instead. -JW

 

 

Well yes I am stupid John. Because up until two years ago I had consider myself asexual, but now I have gone and fallen in love with the one man I can't have, I can't be that smart. -SH

 

  


That doesn't make you stupid, That makes you human, love. -JW

 

 

But John, I am not like everyone else. I have feelings, and urges that I don't know what to do with. -SH

 

  


Again, You're human. Not a machine. -JW

 

 

You don't have these problems John -SH

 

  


Everyone does, Sherlock! -JW

 

 

No they don't, anyone you have ever wanted, you have got. -SH

 

 

Not with you around, I can tell you than. You remind me of Khan from Star Trek. -JW

 

 

Yeah, and you look like the Hobbit, but that doesn't help me at all. -SH

 

  


You read Tolkien? -JW

 

 

Yes, Mycroft insisted we read it when we were younger. -SH

 

  


I hate Mycroft a lot less now. -JW

 

 

I love you a lot ore, so this exercise in doppelgangers has been pointless -SH

 

  


Seriously think all of the crap telly has made you sappy. -JW

 

 

No John, you have made me human. -SH

 

 

 

Sarah won't stop trying to seduce me. -JW

 

 

Come home and let me try. -SH

 

 

I just spat my tea on Sarah. Nice one. -JW

 

 

Good, call off her advances, you should kick her, women don't like that do they? -SH

 

  


To be kicked? No I don't believe so. Tell Mrs. Hudson to get my emergency night bag, will you? -JW

 

 

No, I won't. Besides I sent her out to get milk.

 

  


Why not? You don't even have to move! -JW

 

 

Because if she gets it for you, you won't come home _SH

 

 

Stop being complicated! -JW

 

 

I'm making this easy for you. Come home, and be with me, -SH

 

  


I am not giving you the satisfaction of knowing that you won this argument. No. -JW

 

 

Fine then, stay where ever you want, just be with me when you decide to come home, -SH

 

  


Sherlock, I am not gay. -JW

 

 

Can't people just change their minds? -SH

 

  


You're changing mine. -JW

 

Oh my god I didn't mean to send that -JW

 

Forget it. -JW

 

 

I can't it's now stored in my head. Tell me what you mean. -SH

 

  


Well delete it! -JW

 

 

No, I want to know. -SH

 

  


No, please don't make me -JW

 

John, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I can't look at you without wanting to kiss you, sometimes I actually can't focus for your presence in the room. Then, if you have a date, I am consumed by jealousy, and I hate that someone else gets your tie and attention, and that they can touch you when they want, but you don't mine. So that's why I ruin you dates. And that's why you should be with me, not anyone else. Now that I have told you, you can tell me. -SH

 

  


Go inside of my room and look under my mattress. There is an envelope full of letters that consist of my thoughts about all the stuff I didn't dare write about on my blog. Read them, BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE. -JW

 

 

John, is this my shirt in your bed? -SH

 

  


Oh my god -JW

 

 

Is that a yes? -SH

 

  


...No. -JW

 

 

It's definitely my shirt. -SH

 

I don't feel so bad about sleeping in yours now -SH

 

  


I told you to stay out of everything else, I know you've found the letters by now -JW

 

 

Of course I have. -SH

 

 

Did you steal these handcuffs from Lestrade? -SH

 

  


Sherlock! -JW

 

 

That doesn't answer my question. They seem awfully weak for handcuffs. -SH

 

  


Stop prowling! -JW

 

 

Not gay?... Nice magazines. -SH

 

  


Sherlock? What are you doing?! Answer your phone! -JW

 

 

No, this is very interesting.

 

-SH

 

 

  


Sherlock, Get out of my room or so help me! -JW

 

 

Fine, I'm looking at the letters. Do you really love me? -SH

 

  


Sherlock get out of my room, I know you're still prowling. -JW

 

 

I am reading the letters. So you like my arse? -SH

 

  


You do have a nice arse. -JW

 

 

Then tell me John how does -"Sometimes, when he's at a crime scene, and his brow furrows and his teeth bite at his bottom lip, I just want to take him there and then."- makes you so not gay. -SH

 

  


I'm bisexual, Sherlock. Not gay. And stop reading me what I wrote! Its embarrassing. -JW

 

 

Bisexual? I may have deleted what that means. -SH

 

  


It means having an attraction to both genders, Dunce. -JW

 

 

John, is some of this poetry? -SH

 

 

I stand corrected: Poorly written poetry? -SH

 

  


You can stop now, Sherlock. -JW

 

 

No, definitely not, I am just reading a sonnet about myself that you wrote just last week -SH

 

  


Alright, I'm sure you get the gist of it, No need to carry on. -JW

 

 

I've never seen the word fuck used in so many different scenarios -SH

 

Really? In Mycroft's house, why would you want to do that there, with me? -SH

 

  


Sherlock! -JW

 

 

Oh come on John, it's fun. And hey, if you come home now, I'll play out your little fantasy. -SH

 

I called Mycroft and told him we need to borrow one of his spare bedrooms to have sex in -SH

 

  


Sherlock! No! -JW

 

 

He said it's fine. But I need one detail. This fantasy of yours, does Mycroft need to be home? I'm good either way. -SH

 

  


Oh. My. God. -JW

 

 

Any chance you could answer my question? Don't pretend you don't love the idea, I bet your half hard right ow, trying to hide it from Sarah. -SH

 

  


You know you suck right? -JW

 

 

According to these letters you want me to. But was I right? -SH

 

  


You know you're right. You're always right. -JW

 

 

How about you come home now? -SH

 

  


On my way. -JW

 

 

I won the argument then! -SH

 

  


Wait, Sarah is keeping me for a few. -JW

 

 

No she is not, HOME NOW -SH

 

  


I think I'll just let you ponder what's going to happen while I stay the night. -JW

 

 

Fine, if you're that adamant on not coming home, then go to Mycroft's -SH

 

  


Fine. I'm calling your brother. -JW

 

 

Why? -SH

 

 

John, why are you doing that? -SH

 

  


To let him know I'm staying the night, you dunce. -JW

 

 

I already told him, I'll see you there soon? -SH

 

  


Wait, what? -JW

 

 

I'm coming too! -SH

 

  


Fine, But separate beds. -JW

 

 

Can I share yours? -SH

 

  


Are you walking there? -JW

 

 

No, I'm taking a cab. I have your overnight bag, I took the liberty of leaving your pajamas at home, you won't be needing them. -SH

 

  


My god, Sherlock. You kill me. -JW

 

 

And you love it. -SH

 

  


I think I'm lost. -JW

 

 

Where are you? -SH

 

  


I have absolutely no idea. I don't think I can get a cab here. -JW

 

 

I'll come find you, read the nearest street sign -SH

 

  


Pekham Rye -JW

 

Right, I'll be half an hour tops, do not move.

 

-SH

 

  


Hurry up, will you? These pants are getting uncomfortable. -JW

 

 

Now now, I'll deal with those. -SH

 

  


Now its raining, and I'm losing patience. -JW

 

 

It's been ten minutes, calm down. I don't want to over step my bounds, but there is an alley way not far form where you are, and that is definitely on your list of fantasy situations, in fact, I believe it made the list three times. -SH

 

  


I can't help it. I'm a kinky person. -JW

 

 

I like it, so what do you say? -SH

 

  


I'm up for it. -JW

 

  


God whats gotten into me. No I'm not. -JW

 

 

Yes you are John. Don't pretend you don't want me to take you in the alley way, and just drop to my knees, then wen you're ready I'll bend you over and.... Need I go on, or are you still denying how badly you want me? -SH

 

  


Denying. -JW

 

 

Picture me, right now, in front of you. What are you going to do? -SH

 

  


I'd picture how big of an arsehole you are -JW

 

 

Bullshit John. -SH

 

  


Did you just swear? -JW

 

 

If you need it pointing out to you, then yes, yes I did, -SH

 

  


You rarely swear, you arse. -JW

 

 

I happen to know that you like it when I do, you cock. -SH

 

  


I do not. -JW

 

 

Yes John, you do. Don't you think I noticed a few weeks ago, I said "fuck" and you blushed a little

 

  


That doesn't mean it was because you swore, Sherlock. Don't be ridiculous. -JW

 

 

OK, so were you blushing because of the dead body on the floor? The fact there was no evidence left behind whet so ever? That Anderson had just walked in? That Lestrade was once again trying get me to be nice to everyone? Because if it wasn't that I said fuck, I'd very much like to know what it was. -SH

 

  


It happened to be hot that day. -JW

 

 

It was December, want to try again? _SH

 

  


...In the room. -JW

 

 

Not it wasn't, a body doesn't preserve three weeks in a hot room John. Once last guess, go on. -SH

 

  


Everyone was bustling in and out, and all the body heat everyone had been giving off... -JW

 

 

Wrong! -SH

 

 

Never! -JW

 

 

OK then John. If you don't want this, then I'll go home. -SH

 

  


Wait, where are you? -JW

 

 

  
Coming to pick you up  -SH  


 

  


I know that, But how far? -JW

 

 

Five minutes -SH

 

  


Hurry up. -JW

 

 

Why should I? -SH

 

  


Please? -JW

 

 

Tell me why first -SH

 

  


Because I want you. -JW

 

 

I know you do, what do you want me to do? -SH

 

  


Well, right now I want you to hurry up and get here. -JW

 

 

I'm just around the corner, get down that damn alley. -SH

 

  


I'm next to the dumpster -JW

 

 

Good boy! -SH

**Author's Note:**

> I said there would be another, granted I didn't realise it would be quite so soon!  
> There shall be more!


End file.
